The invention relates to substituted arylsulfonamides and methods for their preparation as well as their use for the production of medicaments for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases, especially for use as antiviral agents, particularly against cytomegaloviruses.
WO 02/085869 describes substituted arylsulfonamides as antiviral agents, especially against cytomegaloviruses.